Conducting lines of a flexible circuit board are becoming precise and fine. Normally, fine lines are formed by selective copper plating process. However annular rings formed by selective plating are formed above a circuit layer, thus a step exists at the annular ring. The step is usually more than 10 microns (UM), and the higher the number of the circuit layers is, the larger the step is, thereby restricting the production of fine lines.